


The Swimming Pool

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate





	The Swimming Pool

 

Benny gets an apartment in a nearby complex, and there’s a pool.

Ella thinks that this is the most awesome thing. Ever. And once the pool opens and school gets out, she spends as much time as she’s allowed at Benny’s pool.

One Saturday afternoon, they all go, the twins, Dean, Cas, Ella and Benny. They take over one corner of the pool deck, surrounded by pool toys, big towels, arm floaties and, of course, sunscreen. 

The pool isn’t very big, but there aren’t a whole lot of kids in the complex, not really, so they are able to spend most of the day playing in the water and not really bothering anyone.

Ella hates it when the lifeguard says she has to get out of the pool at quarter to the hour, every hour, but she gets out as grumpily as she thinks she can get away with. At about 3:30 that afternoon, Cas decides he’s had enough of the hourly pouting, and he pulls her into his lap, wet bathing suit at all, and speaks quietly in her ear. Dean never does find out what it is that Cas said to her, but she was much better behaved after that.

She loves to jump in the deep end, shouting, “Watch me Daddy! Watch, Papa! Benny!", and she’ll leap off the side and kick her feet up behind her, or make silly faces or wiggle around before she lands in the water.

Jack and Robbie sit on a blanket and watch everything with great interest, from their older sister’s antics, to the sunlight sparkling on the water to the lap swimmers moving hypnotically up and down the lanes.

Cas got the waterproof diapers, and they suit the boys up and get into the shallow end of the pool, Jack in Cas’s arms and Robbie in Dean’s, and the boys look up at their daddies with great, round eyes when they feel the water on their feet. Dean squats up and down, dipping Robbie in the water, and he shrieks with laughter the more Dean does it. Jack, of course, wants to do that too, so he starts swinging his legs and kicking at Cas to get started, so he does.

They get tired pretty easily, though, and Benny takes a look at the boys after they’ve gotten out of the water, and says, “You’re gonna have waterworks in about 15 minutes."

Dean and Cas see that he’s right, so they pack everything up and get ready to go home. Ella’s a little disappointed to be leaving so soon, but then Benny tells her she can come back on Sunday, which cheers her up immensely.

It turns out, though, that everyone was tired from the day in the sun, and all the physical activity. About twenty minutes after Dean and Cas put Jack and Robbie in their cribs, they, along with Ella, are snuggled together on the couch, snoozing away.

 

 


End file.
